The Return of Pandora DS. 5: Friends on the Other Side
TheBrideKing: I want you to know that I'm sill working on A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge again. Just relax, I just added my favorite song from Princess and the Frog. Enjoy! Trancript (Zick rises up, lifting Terra up. People awoke slowly.) Takua/Takanuva: Is everybody alright? Landarick: Yes. Lucinda: We're fine, Takua. Terra: Any members of Miracle Elite's not dead, sound off! Strong Bad: Oh, my head. (He looks at the entrance sealed in.) We're trapped. (Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance) That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Gatomon: That was so frightful. Riza Hawkeye: You said it. (We hear more laughing from inside the skull. Gatomon runs back and hides behind Raziel and Stacy Hirano. The villains emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.} Peacock: Well, well, well, Psycrow. What have we got here? Psycrow: Hmm. I don't know, Desil. Uh... what do you think, Clayface? (Clayface made a smoochy kiss sound. They circle around the crown.} Hector Hiver: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A gang of trespassers! Sokka: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... Peacock: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Tuxedo's little stooge. Archie Mitchell: Since our baiting didn't work too well, we'll be willing to let you morons join our evil fun. {Crazy laughter} X-23: We'll never join you! Ryouko Kusakabe: Well since you refuse to join you will all die by the power of Hell. Either by General Kalani's Gun or Clayface's Body? (Everyone gasped.) Spawn: Let them go, Dragon. (Archie Mitchell turned to him.) Don't let Terra, Kokoro and the rest of the heroes die. I had enough of your bad tricks and taunt on us. The only way to end this taunting event is me. (Everyone gasped again.) Xigbar: What are you doing? Ghoulies: Don't do it, Master Spawn! Emma Frost: You're making a big mistake! Archie Mitchell: Very well, Demon boy. What do you have in mind for us? Spawn: I decided to bring curse on the Miracle Elite and the Fellowship. Then I'll join forces with you, permanently. Gatomon: Stop! Ezekiel Zick: Same for me. -Both Landarick and Ghoulies: Zick? -Terra: Zick? Ezekiel Zick: I knew what's supposed be like for a long time. (Polka, Gatomon, Index, and Squid Girl shed tears.) And I miss being part... of the Tamers. I too decided to join Argost and the villain posse. Terra: No! You can't do that! Strong Bad: You murderer! Xigbar: Please don't go, buddy! Spawn: You leave us both no choices. Ezekiel Zick: Yeah, our minds are made up. Landarick: Why are you two doing this? Spawn: I don't want you to get hurt and to end all villains bothering us forever! Ezekiel Zick: Also, I'm gonna slay everyone in my home universe and love being part of "New" Tamers! Kokoro: Your family will be devastated with out you two. Baxter Stockman: Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side! Shadow Demons: He's got friends on the other side... Archie Mitchell: That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry.'' Baxter Stockman: Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (''You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side! Shadow Demons: He's got friends on the other side! Baxter Stockman: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me! Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty (I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side.) Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough! Archie Mitchell: Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy? Ezekiel Zick: Eh, sad but true. Archie Mitchell: Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green! Baxter Stockman: It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see! On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time You've been pushed around all your life You've been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married, you'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, the you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be! Spawn: We're in. Ezekiel Zick: Let's do this. Ryouko Kusakabe: very well, but you have to sign this contract, then, you're both in. (Spawn and Zick signs the contract. They turned to dark side. The villains laughs as our heroes are frightened.) Archie Mitchell: Yes... Baxter Stockman: Are you ready? Shadow Demons: Are you ready? Baxter Stockman: Are you ready? Transformation central! Shadow Demons: Transformation central! Baxter Stockman: Reformation central! Shadow Demons: Reformation central! Baxter Stockman: Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other side! (Oooo...) (Ha ha ha!) Shadow Demons: You got what you wanted But you lost what you had! Ohh... All: Hush!... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline